


Empty Smile

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Gen, Mixed Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending for the Series. </p><p>Warnings for character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment-fic on livejournal.

Dexter died taking out a man holding hostages at the police station. Everyone (except Deb) was surprised he had it in him.

Everyone else had no idea what was really in him.

They told her that he was a hero, that he was the greatest man they knew. The kindest, the gentlest, the sweetest, the guy who always did right.

They told her, worst of all, that they knew how she felt. They had lost loved ones, they understood.

As if they could know what it feels like to love a monster, to know you've spent your life believing a lie, to know that your father - who you worshipped - chose a killer over you... and to help that monster survive because he was all you had, all you had left in the world, really.

And then, in a way you never would have predicted, a way you could never have prepared for, to lose that too.

Deb smiled and thanked people when they told her they knew what she was going through. She said nothing.

It wasn't easy. But apparently having another face runs in the family.


End file.
